Lists of specific domains
The Cultural Domains These domains outline how individuals and groups deal with the reality presented to them, how individuals deal with other individuals and groups, and finally how groups deal with individuals and other groups. 1. Performances: the value and character of our performances; whether we succeed or fail, what our standards of success and failure are, and how they are formed (publication) A discussion of the processes that are available to us in terms of active involvement, the natural processes which already prevail, and the perception of the desirability of the subsequent conditions. It is difficult to formulate this statement properly, but: '' ''This is the sole measure of the value of any imaginable entity -- Quality (worth or value); our perceptions of external conditions and internal processes. '' :Performancism goes even further, stating that rather than saying anything about the ''Ding An Sich, ''the thing-in-itself, all of our knowledge can only address our own actual performances and their results; what we put into the black box, and what comes out: nothing else. We can never know the Ultimate Rules of Reality, but only the Ultimate Rules of the Game we are playing with it, whether that game is small (Tic-tac-toe, Chess, Go), medium (Axis and Allies, AD&D, Runescape, World of Warcraft), large (Wikileaks, Threat or Menace?!?), or really huge (The Standard Model, now with Higgs' Bosons!). :Any system of knowledge must be seen as purely consisting of information and nothing else; what we can grasp is the subject, not the object; and the subject must then be made to be as logical, consistent, complete, and self-referential as can be managed with the information available at the time. ("When Quined, makes sense" when Quined, makes sense.) As the final measure of our efforts in disciplines such as Science and Philosophy, this makes Performancism a standard of Epistemology as well. 2. Functions: our methodologies of performance, practices, forms, algorithms, the recipes, regulations, etc. (ink on paper) ''The discussion of processes, either natural (transitions between conditions which occur with or without our active involvement) or artificial (processes which must include our active involvement by definition) which represent the sum of the transitions from one condition to another. '' 3. Instruments: the tools and implements by which a function is performed; the symbolic calculus of substance (quill pen and ink; manual printing press; mechanical printing press, carbon paper; xerography; scan, email, and transmit for printing) ''The discussion of those portions of the initial conditions which can initiate a specific process. 4. Objects: the real objects that exist around us and their features and properties; some objects are useful in the forms that we find them (trees and plants produce oxygen), while others can be processed into other forms to be used for their instrumental and perhaps novel properties (such as a paintbrush). 5. Reality: our moment-to-moment awareness of our lived experience. What are the existing or possible varieties of objects and their properties? Can I combine copper and tin into bronze? Can I fold a sheet of paper more than seven times? Can I make a piece of steel magnetic by hammering it in alignment with the Earth's magnetic field? Can I use a compass to tell time, or a watch to find compass points? How inventive can we be with just a gross sensory knowledge of objects? 6. Dialectics: inquiry, encounter; research; shared ignorance, mystery, and mystification; confronting the unknown; exploration. 7. Absolutes: the final set of fundamental rules of Life, the Universe, and Everything; an all-inclusive formal logical system. Absolutes can also include theoretical Utopias built according to the knowledge available at the time, as either an instrument of Dialectic, Rhetoric, or general experimentation or exploration 8.Narratives and Myths: allegories, analogies, synthesis, and first approximations; the stories we tell ourselves and others long before a formal study can begin ("I am the smartest person in the whole world, and I will become famous for my keen philosophical insights!"); right up there with alchemy, astrology, and a bunch of other crap that turned out better than it started. The process of forming, altering, and amending a record of rules begins here. 9. Rhetorics and Debate: arguments, analysis, and criticism; any real attempt to sway (or dissuade) others concerning any subject at all; begging for research funds, a better grade in class, or groveling for a scholarship or tenure. ''A discussion and practice of how collective attitudes are formed, or collective processes are initiated, to the scale of active involvement required. '' 10. Collectives: Proper Quantity of Resources; Manifestation of the Public Will, Pooled Resources, Group Action, but also Us Vs. Them. Social Attitudes and Institutional Policies. Role Assumption, Role Assignment, and Role Playing. 11. Diplomacy and Negotiation -- the realities that individuals and groups face, and the more "ad hoc" mechanisms they use to negotiate these situations 12. Treaty or Contract -- the objects of social reality; such objects can have formal features, but rest on informal understandings and efforts as well 13. Law -- the instruments of Morality, such that everyone is equally morally offended and equally immoral P:D 14. Morality -- Survival functions, both short and long term, individual and collective Individual Processes Cognitive -- naming, counting, and everything that follows Conative -- doing stuff, sometimes just to do stuff Affective -- "What do you feel?" Perceptual -- This sentence is visible and thankfully short. Atavistic -- What's it to ya, sucker?!? Prospective -- You can look forward to the end of this list soon. Intuitive -- I'm guessing I'm almost done, because I'll run out of page shortly. Thus, the grounds for this conclusion are excellent, Achilles. P:D Category:Domains